


Romantic

by tepidspongebath



Series: July Inksolation 2020 [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidspongebath/pseuds/tepidspongebath
Summary: “So it was a jilted lover, then?”“Clearly. I suspected it from the bare facts of the case, and it was even obvious to Lestrade once he interviewed Suarez. He can’t be wrong all the time.”“That’s generous of you, Sherlock.”Forbluebellofbakerstreet's ninth July Inksolation prompt.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: July Inksolation 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820674
Kudos: 27





	Romantic

“So it was a jilted lover, then?”

“Clearly. I suspected it from the bare facts of the case, and it was even obvious to Lestrade once he interviewed Suarez. He can’t be wrong all the time.”

“That’s generous of you, Sherlock.”

“It would have taken him longer if you hadn’t pointed out that medallion in the crime scene photo, but he would have gotten there in the end.”

“You’re being _really_ generous.”

“Of course, it was hardly challenging. I’d say it was barely a three, if you wanted to waste the effort on ranking it.”

“...and I take it back.”

“Though to be honest, John, I can’t fathom it.”

“Hang on, you just said—”

“I know what I said. I know what happened. And I know that it’s all too common for one person to bash another’s brains out because of abandonment and betrayal, and that abandonment and betrayal happen far too frequently in the first place. And I know that people grow apart, fall out, become dissatisfied, if you will. But I cannot fathom it.”

“What do you mean, Sherlock? And could you move your feet, please? I’ve got your tea here and I’d rather not spill it on the sofa.”

“Thank you. I mean that while I understand why and how Elsie Cubitt could want her relationship with Alan Slaney to come to a quick and decisive end, I myself cannot imagine ever becoming dissatisfied with you, John.”

“That’s horribly romantic of you.”

“Shut up.”

“I love you too, you know.”

“I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> The handwritten draft is [written small here on Tumblr](https://tmblr.co/ZyPCYxYlSSSDie00). I started it large several times in a different notebook, but had to move to the tiny one to make it work.
> 
> I only managed to get through ten of the Inksolation prompts in July. We'll see how I do in August. ~~Though since we are rapidly approaching the halfway mark, I am not holding my breath.~~


End file.
